A New Beginning
by undertaker1465
Summary: After an accident leaves Phil Brooks with temporary amnesia, someone has got a lot of explaining to do about why he is living with his worst enemy, Jeff Hardy. *SEQUEL TO YOU KNOW MY NAME, NOT MY STORY*
1. Lost Memories

It had been about a year since Phil and Jeff took down the Shield, and things were going pretty well. Phil had moved in with Jeff shortly after they got back, and they couldn't be happier. They were pretty much all healed up, even mentally. Jeff's hair had even grown back out. Everything had healed, except, the cuts.

Jeff sat at their kitchen counter on a bar stool staring at the word "whore" on his arm. It wasn't that bad anymore, but it was still there, and it drove Jeff crazy. Everyday he was constantly reminded of that day, and it killed him knowing that word was gonna be there forever.

Phil walked downstairs and frowned seeing Jeff looking at his arm. "Jeff."

Jeff immediately put his arm down and looked over at Phil. "Yeah?"

"What have I told you about looking at that?" Said Phil, taking a seat in the bar stool next to Jeff.

"But Phil," sighed Jeff, looking at his arm again. "It's there."

"I know," said Phil, grabbing Jeff's hand and kissing it. "And it always will be, but it's not you. You know that."

Jeff sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm never gonna be able to wear short sleeves."

Phil chuckled. "I'm the only one who needs to see your arms anyway."

Jeff laughed and Phil picked him up and carried him to the couch. He laid Jeff down and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck.

"Phiiiillllll," said Jeff, tilting his neck. "I'm not in the mood."

"But we haven't had sex since like, yesterday," said Phil.

Jeff smirked. "We had sex last night, and it's only ten a.m."

"Exactly," said Phil.

Jeff laughed and wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders. "Can't we just lay here?"

Phil sighed dramatically as he moved off of Jeff and laid next to him. "I guess." He smiled as Jeff snuggled into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. They only stayed like that for a short while though, as the phone started ringing.

Jeff groaned and reached for it, answering. "Hello?"

"I need you and Phil to come in," said Randy.

"Now?" Said Jeff. "It's Saturday."

"I know, but I need you to come in," said Randy. "It's an emergency."

Jeff sighed and put the phone down. "We have to go to work."

"Nooooo," said Phil. "I'm too tired."

"Maybe someone should've went to bed last night instead of harassing me," said Jeff.

"It's not harassment if you like it," said Phil, kissing Jeff and getting up to get dressed.

They went to the agency and straight to Randy's office, sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. "So," said Randy. "I'm sure you remember Jericho."

Phil groaned. "That guy? He's still around."

"Yeah," said Randy. "He was not very happy about The Shield's passing. They sold him a bunch of drugs, so now he's trying to get them by himself, and let's just say he's not very sleuthy."

Phil smirked as Randy handed him the file. "I'll take care of it."

Jeff went to follow him but Randy stopped him. "Wait, Jeff. I've got something else for you to do."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going?"

"No," said Randy. "I just, need you to handle some things here, and stuff."

Jeff crossed his arms and Phil smirked, giving Jeff a gentle squeeze. "It'll be boring anyway."

Phil left the office and Jeff turned to Randy. "Why am I not going?"

"There's just stuff here that needs to get done," said Randy.

"You haven't sent me out on any missions since The Shield," said Jeff.

"I know," Randy sighed. "I'm just trying keep you safe."

"Randy I can take care of myself," said Jeff. "You never had a problem sending me out before."

"Look, I'm gonna send you out again," said Randy. "You'll have more missions, just not this one."

Jeff sighed. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I have a file that Morrison needs," said Randy, holding up the file.

Jeff took the file and grumbled. "I'm not your damn secretary."

"You know," said Randy, as Jeff left his office. "Most people would be happy about being paid to do nothing!"

Jeff sat on the bed pouting while Phil packed his bag. Phil looked over at him and smirked, sitting next to him. "Come on, don't be upset."

"No, I will be upset," said Jeff, as Phil put his arm around him.

"He's just trying to watch out for you," said Phil, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't need him too," said Jeff. "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Hey," said Phil, turning Jeff's chin to face him. "He's gonna send you out again, he's just waiting for the right time."

Jeff sighed. "I know."

Phil kissed him and went back to packing his bag, while Jeff went to go change into some pajamas. In the morning, they said goodbye and Phil went to the airport while Jeff went to work.

Jeff groaned at the water fountain, seeing Morrison walking up.

"So," said Morrison, leaning against the wall. "I hear the boyfriend's out of town."

"Get lost," said Jeff, getting water and going back to his office.

"Damn," said Morrison. "Shot down. Come on, who's gonna satisfy your needs for a week or so."

"Not you," said Jeff.

Morrison groaned. "Why won't you just sleep with me?! Just once!"

"I don't like you!" Said Jeff. "And I'm in a relationship."

"Huh, does your little boyfriend have abs like these?" Said Morrison, raising his shirt.

Jeff just kept looking at his face and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not impressed."

"What could he possibly have that I don't?!" Said Morrison.

"A brain," said Jeff, going into his office and shutting the door.

Morrison sighed as the door slammed in his face. "One day, Jeff. One day."

The next week went by very, very slowly for Jeff. It was boring just sitting at work all day, and Morrison was definitely not helping with that. Jeff just hid out in his office all the time to avoid him. He was a very, very persistent guy.

The week was going just as slow for Phil. He laid on his bed in his hotel room, trying to sleep. It was weird being without Jeff after staying every night with each other for so long. The good thing was, Phil was gonna be able to get Jericho tomorrow, and then he could get back home to Jeff.

His dreams, apparently, could not wait that long. Phil was having dirty dream after dirty dream about Jeff, and it was driving him, and his dick, crazy. He was doing his best not to deal with his "problem" but it was getting really difficult. Phil just hoped time would start going by a lot faster, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Unfortunately, it didn't go by fast enough, and Phil couldn't take it anymore. He sighed as he looked at the bed in the morning. The maid was gonna have a not so great surprise today.

Phil checked out of the hotel and drove to a warehouse in San Francisco. He drove around to the back and scoffed, face palming. Jericho was standing right outside the door, this was just too easy. Phil parked the car and stepped out, casually walking up to Jericho. "Hey, buddy."

Jericho quickly looked at him, and furrowed his brows. "You."

"Yeah, me," said Phil, taking out his handcuffs. "You wanna put your hands in these?"

"You're alive?" Said Jericho.

"Well, duh," said Phil. "I thought you heard about The Shield."

"I did," said Jericho. "But I thought they killed you, and then your company killed them."

"No," said Phil. "I killed them, me and Jeff went home."

"Where is Jeff?" Said Jericho, looking at the car. "I haven't seen an ass that fine in-"

He was cut off when Phil turned him around and started cuffing him. "Let's go."

Jericho quickly bucked back and knocked Phil against the wall before he could cuff him. He ran into the warehouse and Phil chased after him. He took one step inside the building after Jericho and stopped, hearing a creak. "Wait, this building's not stable!"

Jericho stopped running and looked around, hearing creaks all over the warehouse. "The building's gonna come down." He bit his lip, but then took off running again. There was no way he was going to jail.

"Damn it," said Phil, going after him. They ran throughout the building, until supports started falling down. Phil sighed, taking off for the door. If Jericho didn't come out, he would get crushed, and that would be that. Right before he got out, a beam swung down and hit Phil in the head, knocking him off his feet. "Ah, shit," grunted Phil, holding his head and feeling himself blacking out.

Jeff was in his office, tapping his fingers on the desk out of complete boredom when Randy walked in. "Jeff."

Jeff furrowed his brows detecting a sense of urgency. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well, Phil's back," said Randy.

Jeff's eyes widened. "He's back? But, why didn't he call?"

"Ok, don't freak out," said Randy.

Jeff raised a brow. "Why. didn't. he. call?"

"He was in a building, it came down, and he got hit in the head pretty good," said Randy, and Jeff's jaw dropped. "But don't freak out! He's fine, he's in the hospital now sleeping it off."

Jeff quickly stood up from his desk and left the office, Randy following behind him. "I guess I'll drive you there," said Randy, grabbing his keys.

They waited in the hospital lobby, Jeff impatiently tapping his foot in his chair and Randy sitting beside him, for the doctor to release Phil. A doctor walked out from the hallway, and Jeff instantly looked up. "Are you Phil's doctor?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "Now, I've got some things to discuss with you."

"Is he okay?" Said Jeff, standing up.

"Yes, yes. He'll be fine," said the doctor. "But, the blow gave him a concussion, and there is some minor memory loss."

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Don't worry, it's only temporary," said the doctor. "He'll be regaining his memory slowly over the next few weeks."

"How much memory did he lose?" Said Jeff.

"We're not sure," said the doctor. "It could be days, weeks, years-"

"Years?!" Said Jeff.

"Yes, that is a possibility," said the doctor. "But he is going to get all of his memory back."

Phil walked out of the room right after he said that, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeff instantly hugged him, wrapping his arms over his shoulders. Phil raised an eyebrow and slowly wrapped his arms around Jeff, patting his back. "Um, hi?"

"Come on, Phil," said Randy, as Phil peeled Jeff off of him. "We've got some things to discuss."

"What's going on? Why's he here?" Said Phil, pointing to Jeff.

"Just come on," said Randy, before whispering in his ear. "And I highly suggest you keep any comments you have to yourself."

Phil just nodded and followed him, stiffening up when Jeff grabbed his hand. What on Earth was going on?

AN: I just couldn't stay away from this XD please leave a review, let me know what you think! :)


	2. Jeff's House

Randy figured the best way to explain everything would be to talk to Jeff and Phil separately. Right now, he was talking to Phil in his office while Jeff waited outside.

"You're telling me, I'm dating the office whore?" Said Phil, giving Randy a doubtful look.

"Don't call him that," said Randy.

"But he is-"

"No, he's not," said Randy. "You've been dating for over a year, you live together, and you love each other."

Phil groaned and buried his face in his hands. "How would that even happen?"

"You stopped being a dick," said Randy. "Now, listen, Jeff loves you, so if you even think about calling him a whore-"

"I won't," said Phil, sighing.

"I mean it, Phil," said Randy. "And don't take advantage of him either. He doesn't deserve that."

"If by take advantage you mean fuck, trust me, that won't be going on," said Phil. "I have no intentions of catching any diseases anytime soon."

"Phil!" Said Randy.

Phil's eyes widened. "Wait, if we've been dating for over a year, we've had to have has sex by now, and that means I'm already diseased!"

"He's not diseased!" Said Randy. "And he's not a whore. Literally the only person he's slept with in years is you!"

Phil furrowed his brows. "But you said we've only been dating for a year."

"I know," said Randy. "If you wanna know more you'll have to ask him but please, Phil. Just be nice to him."

"I dunno," said Phil, narrowing his eyes. "I'm still a little suspicious that Jeff has just secretly liked me for a while and you and him are just making all this up."

"Phil," said Randy, glaring. "I swear to god-"

"Alright, alright," said Phil. "I'll be nice."

"You better be," said Randy. "Now go out there and send him in, NICELY."

"Yes sir," said Phil, leaving the office. Jeff smiled at him and Phil forced a smile back. It was weird not having Jeff glare at him every time they saw each other. Not a bad weird, though. "Uh, it's your turn."

"Ok," said Jeff, walking into the office. Phil took a seat and let out a long sigh. He didn't know why he would have ever started dating Jeff. Sure, he was hot, but all the rings he heard about him, there was no way he'd want to date him. And why on earth would Jeff want to date him? Morrison looked like a million bucks and pawed at him all day, and he just insulted him. It did not add up one bit.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember anything?!" Said Jeff, tearing up.

"The Shield mission was a traumatic experience," said Randy. "So, when he got hit, his brain blocked it all out and anything after that."

"So, he thinks I'm a whore again?" said Jeff.

"No, he just, doesn't remember you guys getting close," said Randy. "You just have to try to jog his memory, and get to know each other again, and he'll get his memories back over time."

"This wouldn't have happened if you would've just let me go with him!" Said Jeff, storming out of the office.

Jeff sighed and sat next to Phil, leaning his head on his shoulder. Phil tensed up and slowly pulled away, standing up. "So, can you show me where my new office is?"

"Yeah, follow me," said Jeff, getting up and going to Phil's office. "Here it is."

Phil unlocked it and walked in, grinning. "Man, this is nice."

Jeff smiled softly and stood next to him. "Yeah, you earned it."

Phil bit his lip to avoid making a comment about the way Jeff earned his job, and sat at his desk. "So, what exactly do we do all day?"

"Well, sometimes we do some paperwork, other times we help agents research some stuff, but mostly we just wait for missions to come in," said Jeff. He then smiled softly, sitting on the corner of Phil's desk. "And normally I'd come in here and sit right here to hide from Morrison, and sometimes just to come see you."

Phil got a small smile. "Wouldn't you have a job to do normally?"

"I think you remember enough to know about how I didn't do my work," said Jeff, smirking.

Phil chuckled and Jeff climbed off of his desk. "Well, I'll see you when we leave."

"Yeah," said Phil, as Jeff left. He looked around his office and lent back in his chair, putting his feet up. This was still all really weird, but he could definitely live with this office.

About an hour later, Phil was getting some water when he saw Morrison talking to Jeff across the hall.

"I'm just saying Jeff," said Morrison. "If your boyfriend doesn't remember he's your boyfriend, then you don't have a boyfriend."

"Get lost," said Jeff. "He's gonna remember me he just needs time, and he's still my boyfriend."

Morrison was about to say something, but Phil walked up.

"Jeff," said Phil.

As soon as Jeff turned to him, Phil pulled him against himself and kissed him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Morrison. "Do you mind?"

Morrison glared as Phil resumed kissing Jeff and walked away. When he turned the corner Phil pulled away from Jeff, taking a step back and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I figured he was bothering you, sorry."

"For what?" Said Jeff.

"Well," said Phil. "I just kissed you and-"

"And you're my boyfriend," said Jeff. "You're kinda allowed to do that."

"Right," said Phil. "Well, I'll just, see you later, then."

Jeff sighed as Phil started walking back to his office. "Phil."

Phil turned around and Jeff walked up to him. "I know you think I'm a whore," said Jeff. "But I'm not, it was just rumors and lies. Nothing you heard was true, I swear."

Phil wasn't sure what he believed right now, but something about the way Jeff just said that, and looked him in the eye, made him think there was some truth to it. Maybe Jeff wasn't a total whore, just, a semi-whore. Or something. He gently grabbed Jeff's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Well, if I saw something in you, you can't be a total whore. And if you saw something in me, I must not be as big of a dick as I think I am."

Jeff smiled and hugged him, wrapping his arms over his shoulders. Phil slowly wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Yeah, this was still really weird. Jeff turned his head to kiss him, but Phil quickly have him a cheek.

Phil chuckled nervously and let go of Jeff. "Well, I'll see you later."

Jeff smiled softly as Phil walked back to his office. "Yeah, see you later."

When their work was done for the day, Jeff drove Phil to their house, the drive rather silent. "Here we are!" Said Jeff, getting out of the car.

Phil got out and raised his eyebrows. "Damn, nice house."

Jeff grabbed his hand and led him inside, giving him a tour of the house. "And this is our bedroom."

"Our bedroom?" Said Phil, walking into the room after Jeff.

"Yes. You, me, us, we," said Jeff. "Ours."

"Uh huh," said Phil, looking at all the stuff and recognizing some of his things.

"So, make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go make dinner," said Jeff, walking back downstairs.

Phil sat on the bed and rested his face in his hands. Well, he now had his dream job, a big house, a hot boyfriend who may or may not be a whore, and he didn't remember any of it happening. This both rocked and sucked at the same time.

Phil came downstairs a little while later when Jeff was almost done making dinner. He smiled when he smelt his favorite food, steak. "Damn, you do know me."

Jeff looked back at him and smiled. "I should hope so, we've been dating for a year."

"But I don't know you," said Phil, sitting down at the table.

"You do," said Jeff, giving Phil a plate with steak on it. "You just don't remember me."

"Well, tell me about yourself," said Phil, as Jeff sat across from him.

"What do you wanna know?" Said Jeff.

"Oh, you know, just casual stuff..." Said Phil. "Like, your favorite color, favorite food-"

"How many sex partners I've had?" Said Jeff, smirking at him.

"... Yes," said Phil.

"Uh huh," said Jeff, taking a bite of his steak. "I have to warn you though, you're going to be severely underwhelmed."

Phil smirked. "Surprise me."

"Well," said Jeff. "There was one guy in high school, another in college, Dwayne-"

"Dwayne?" Said Phil, making a stink face. "Why Dwayne?"

"Different story for a different time," said Jeff.

"Oh, well, who else?" Said Phil.

"You," said Jeff.

"And?" Said Phil.

"No and," said Jeff. "Just you."

"You're telling me you've only been with four guys, including me?" Said Phil.

"Yup," said Jeff.

"No way," said Phil. "You cannot look like that and have only been with three other guys."

"It's true," said Jeff. "I told you I wasn't a whore."

"So, where did all those rumors come from?" Said Phil.

"Again, another story for another time," said Jeff.

Phil moved his mouth to one side. So, now he had a big house, his dream job, and a hot boyfriend who was definitely not a whore. It was time to capitalize on this.

"What are you thinking about?" Said Jeff.

"Just about how I don't remember what you look like underneath all those layers," said Phil, winking at him.

Jeff instantly blushed and smirked. "Even with memory loss, you're still yourself."

Phil chuckled. "How often do we have sex?"

"At least once a day," said Jeff. "We didn't have sex for a while into our relationship cause some uh, stuff, happened, but after the first time it like, never stopped."

Phil chuckled. "Well, I can see why."

Jeff blushed again and looked down, continuing to eat his steak. Phil continued to flirt throughout dinner, with one main goal in mind. He held Jeff against himself in their bed, running his hand down his thigh. This was practically living his secret fantasy. If this were in his office on his desk, it would literally be his secret fantasy. They soon found themselves lost in passion, quickly losing clothes in the dark.

After all was said and done, Phil held Jeff against him, panting and sweating in each other's arms. Jeff sighed happily and nuzzled closer into Phil. "I love you, Phil."

Phil's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "... I, uh..."

"It's ok," said Jeff, pulling out of his arms and turning away from him. "You don't have to say it back."

Phil laid on his back and ran his hands over his face. 'Fuck I'm an idiot."

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)

shiki94- Thanks for following and reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

thebellast2- Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Back to Work

Phil awoke from his slumber with a start in the middle of night. He was panting and sweating, but sighed with relief when he realized it was all just a dream. Phil ran his hands over his face as the events of the dream replayed in his mind.

He could hear Jeff screaming, like he was being tortured. Phil couldn't see Jeff, but he knew it was him, and there was nothing Phil could do to help him. It was so vivid, like it was real.

Phil laid back down and gently pulled Jeff closer to him. He cuddled Jeff close to him and softly rubbed his arm. Phil furrowed his brows when he felt something like ridges running along his forearm. His eyes widened when he realized they were cuts, and that they traveled all over Jeff's arm. "Jeff.."

Jeff's eyes started slowly opening and he squinted at Phil. "What?"

"You... Cuts-" said Phil.

"What about my cuts?" Said Jeff, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp. "Are they bleeding?"

Phil pulled Jeff's arm closer to him, looking at all the scars and seeing the word "whore" carved into it. "Jeff, why?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh, right. You don't remember."

"What don't I remember?" Said Phil, looking at his other arm.

"They aren't recent," said Jeff. "And the most recent ones I didn't do."

"Who did this?" Said Phil.

"The Shield," said Jeff.

"The Shield..." Said Phil, thinking about his dream again. "I think I had a dream about that. I could hear you screaming, and I couldn't help you."

Jeff grinned and hugged Phil. "You remember!"

"No," said Phil, slowly pulling Jeff off. "I don't remember it happening, I just... Remember the feeling."

Jeff smiled softly. "Close enough."

"So, what about the ones you did?" Said Phil, running his hand over Jeff's arm again.

Jeff bit his lip and looked away. "Um, I think I'll just let you remember that one."

"No!" said Phil, as Jeff laid back down and turned away. "I wanna know!"

"Maybe you should dream about it," said Jeff, turning the lamp off.

Phil sighed and laid back down, looking over at Jeff. "Well then, about what happened, earlier..."

"I told you it's ok," said Jeff.

"But it's not," said Phil, sitting up again. "You only let me do that because you love me but I did it just completely out of lust-"

"Phil, just go to bed," said Jeff.

"But Jeff," said Phil. "You can't just-"

"Go to bed!" Snapped Jeff, pulling the covers over his head.

Phil moved his mouth to one side and slowly reached an arm over to pull Jeff closer to him, but Jeff instantly shrugged him off. He smirked, thinking this was just like the old days. The ones he actually remembered, at least. He would pester Jeff, Jeff would get annoyed and snap at him, he wouldn't care. Ah, those were the days.

Phil slowly inched closer to Jeff, before quickly pulling him into his arms. Jeff struggled and pushed against his chest. "Would you knock it the fuck off?!"

Phil furrowed his brows as he held Jeff against his chest. Something about this situation, holding Jeff against his chest, in a bed, with Jeff struggling. This felt so familiar.

Jeff stopped struggling and huffed, glaring up at Phil. "Phil, let, me, go."

Phil snapped out of his thoughts and smirked down at Jeff. "Or what?"

"There's no or what just let me go," said Jeff, pushing away from Phil, and turning to the other side of the bed.

Phil looked at him in confusion. "But, there's always an or what. I annoy you, you threaten me, we argue. That's how it is."

"That's how it was," said Jeff, sitting up and facing him again. "We don't do that shit anymore. We don't argue, or bicker, we just love each other." Jeff then scoffed and looked away, speaking softly. "We just loved each other."

"Hey," said Phil, getting a serious tone. "I love you."

"You don't mean that," said Jeff, wiping a tear away. "You're just saying it cause you think you should."

Phil quickly pulled Jeff into his arms, rubbing his back. "No, I know I love you. I may not remember it, but I know I love you." He frowned when he felt tears running down his arm. If there was one thing Phil couldn't take, it was crying. "Jeff, please don't cry. I will love you, and cherish you, and give you anything you want. Just don't cry."

"I just want you back," said Jeff, burying his face in the crook of Phil's neck.

Yeah, Phil could've swore he just felt his heart drop into his stomach. He pulled Jeff in tighter and just rubbed his back, kissing his forehead. Phil held Jeff like that until he fell asleep, and then placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'm so sorry," whispered Phil, softly rubbing Jeff's arm. He fell asleep holding Jeff, and got up early in the morning. Phil slowly pulled away from Jeff and got out of the bed, pulling some sweats on. He went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself some coffee before sitting at the counter. Phil sighed as he drank his coffee, leaning his head on his hand.

Jeff woke up just a few minutes later, groaning softly. He rubbed his eyes, and then furrowed his brows when he saw Phil wasn't in the bed. Jeff quickly got up and put clothes on, heading downstairs.

Phil saw Jeff come down the stairs and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey," said Jeff, sitting beside Phil and linking their arms. He leaned his head on Phil's shoulder and Phil sighed. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"Sure?" Said Phil, looking down at him.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" Said Jeff.

Phil chuckled. "Well, it is your house."

"Our, house," said Jeff.

"Right," said Phil, looking around at the house before sighing. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Jeff smiled and pecked his lips. "Trying to get in my pants again?"

Phil chuckled and kissed him back. "Nah, probably wouldn't be a very good idea." He then groaned. "I really don't wanna go to work today."

"Being an agent not all it's cracked up to be?" Said Jeff, smirking.

"I thought it'd be more than just sitting in a fancy office all day," said Phil.

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, that's exactly how you felt the first time you got the job. I had to drag your ass to work for a week."

"Some things never change," said Phil, wrapping his arm around Jeff and giving him a gentle squeeze before getting up. He grabbed his coffee and went upstairs to change while Jeff started making breakfast.

They ate breakfast and went to work, going to their separate offices. Phil was tapping his fingers on his desk when Randy walked in.

"So," said Randy, shutting the door behind him. "How'd it go?"

"Uh, decently well-ish," said Phil.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"Why do you always assume I did something?" Said Phil.

"What. Did. You. Do." Said Randy, crossing his arms.

Phil bit his lip. "Jeff."

"Phil!" Said Randy.

"I couldn't help it!" Said Phil. "Have you seen him?! You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"No! I wouldn't have!" Said Randy. "I have self control!"

Phil sighed. "Look, I know it was wrong, and we talked about it."

Randy sighed too and ran his hands over his face. "You couldn't have just listened to me. Just one, damn, time, you couldn't listen to me."

"What's the big deal?" Said Phil. "I apologized and we talked it over and we're fine now. It really doesn't even concern you."

"I don't think you realize how big of a deal sex is to him," said Randy.

Phil furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you didn't see his arms," said Randy.

"That crap the Shield did to him?" Said Phil.

"No, the ones he did," said Randy.

"What does that have to do with sex?" Said Phil.

"I can't tell you," said Randy, sighing. "Jeff made me promise not to tell anyone about it. You'll have to ask him."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind you telling me," said Phil. "Especially since I probably already knew about it."

"It's more of a conversation you need to have with him, anyways," said Randy, leaving the office.

Phil sighed when Randy left and started tapping on the desk again. Just a few moments later, Phil got up and left his office, heading to Jeff's.

Jeff was doing some research on his computer when his door opened. "Morrison, I swear to fucking god-"

"Woah," said Phil with a smirk , shutting the door behind him. "Such hostility."

Jeff looked up and smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to talk to you," said Phil, grabbing Jeff's hand and standing him up. He sat in Jeff's chair and Jeff sat in his lap. "About what?" Said Jeff, laying his head on Phil's shoulder.

"Your scars," said Phil, putting his hand on Jeff's thigh.

Jeff sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," said Phil, kissing his cheek.

"Remember when I said I dated Dwayne?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Phil. "I still have no clue why."

Jeff chuckled. "I don't either, but we did. Pretty soon into the relationship, he started cheating on me, and I found out and dumped him. He didn't take it well, came to my house, broke stuff, attacked me, and, um, raped me."

"Jeff," said Phil, completely shocked.

Jeff just snuggled closer into him. "Yeah, I had to go to the hospital, and Randy found out and fired Dwayne, and he got arrested. But no one else knew what was going on, so his friends just assumed I was bitter about the breakup and started spreading rumors that I fucked Randy to fire him, and that's how I became the office whore."

"I'm sorry," said Phil, burying his face in Jeff's hair.

Jeff shook his head. "Don't be. It was just, a really hard time for me, and I just wanted it all to end."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Said Phil.

"Yes," said Jeff, as Phil wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"And all this was going on when I knew you?"

"Yup," said Jeff.

Phil ran his hand over his face. "I'm an idiot."

"Was, an idiot," said Jeff, smiling. He kissed Phil, and Phil instantly kissed back. Phil ran his tongue over Jeff's lips, who happily let him in. They continued kissing for several more seconds before they heard someone clear his throat.

"Ehem," said Morrison, leaning against the doorframe, with Randy standing behind him.

Jeff blushed and immediately pulled away, and Randy just shook his head. "If you two can manage to pull your tongues out of each other's throats for five seconds, I need you in my office."

Jeff quickly got off of Phil's lap and ducked out of the office, Phil following behind him. Before he could leave, Randy stopped him. "Phil, what did we just talk about?"

"We were just kissing!" Said Phil.

"Behave yourself," said Randy, before walking to his office.

"He started it," said Phil, following him.

"Right, he started it when you came to his office," said Randy.

"Well he kissed me first," said Phil. "And he is my boyfriend, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to play tonsil hockey with him."

"I'm just saying," said Randy. "Behave yourself."

They walked into his office, and Phil softly smacked the back of Morrison's head when he saw him staring at Jeff. He sat next to Jeff and put his arm around him while Randy sat behind his desk.

"So," said Randy. "I've got a mission for you all."

"All?" Said Morrison, hoping it would be just him and Jeff. "A three person mission?"

"Yeah," said Randy. "Since Phil doesn't remember, I figured it'd be best to send the three of you. Also, I figured Phil would have a specific interest in this mission."

"What's the mission?" Asked Phil.

"We've got eyes on Jericho again," said Randy.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. "Jericho?"

"Yeah, the guy who made you lose your memory," said Randy.

"How do we already have eyes on him again?" Said Jeff.

"He's stupid," said Randy, taking a file out of his desk. "So, here's the file. He's just a few cities over, and has been seen hanging around the back of a Walmart."

"The back of a Walmart, seriously?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah. Again, he's stupid," said Randy. "Get to work."

The second they walked out of the office, Morrison turned to Jeff. "So, hotel room arrangements."

"Yeah," said Phil, grabbing Jeff's hand. "I was figuring we would room together, and you can go find your own hotel."

Jeff chuckled and Morrison crossed his arms. "Well then."

Phil smirked. "Look, John, we're gonna be on this mission all together for a couple days. If you keep hitting on Jeff, it's not gonna be a pleasant couple days."

"Feel threatened?" Asked Morrison.

"Guys," said Jeff. "I'm literally right here."

"Why would I feel threatened?" Said Phil. "Your IQ is lower than a strippers."

"Like IQ matters when you have abs," said Morrison, scoffing.

"Point made," said Phil.

Jeff rolled his eyes when they started arguing. "Will you guys stop?"

"I'll stop when he apologizes," said Morrison.

"For what?!" Said Phil.

"For calling me stupid," said Morrison.

"Phil," said Jeff.

"I will apologize when he apologizes for being born," said Phil.

"Phil!" Said Jeff.

"You're just jealous Jeff is way more attracted to me than you!" Said Morrison.

"No, I'm not," said Jeff. "Now will you both shut up! We have to work together on this mission."

They both grumbled under their breath and walked to their offices, with Phil leading Jeff along. Jeff rolled his eyes. "This must be how people felt back when we argued."

"Well we wouldn't have argued back then if you didn't come to work with singles in your crotch," said Phil, not even thinking. He then froze when he realized what he said and turned around. "Wait, Jeff, I didn't mean-"

Jeff just shook his head with a smirk. "This crotch accepts nothing less than twenties, pal."

Phil smirked a little when Jeff walked past him into his office. Phil followed behind him, looking both ways in the hall before shutting the door and locking it.

AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review :)

MmiseryLovesSlash- Thanks for following!

QueenH- Thanks for following!

animelvr23- Thanks for reviewing!

HurtComfortFan123- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing and following!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

thebellast2- Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Jealousy

Phil leaned against the door and smirked as Jeff sat on the corner of his desk. Jeff smirked back and looked at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what you're doing," said Phil, walking up to Jeff and leaning him back against the desk.

Jeff moaned softly as Phil pressed against him. "This seems kinda risky."

Phil smirked and buried his face in Jeff's neck, moving his stuff off of the desk onto the floor. "Makes it all the more fun."

Jeff squirmed beneath him. "This would be more fun if this desk were comfortable."

"Here," said Phil, lifting Jeff up and laying down on his back, having Jeff straddle him. "Comfy?"

Jeff smirked, putting his hands on Phil's chest. "Very." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Phil, while Phil moaned and ran his hands down to Jeff's butt. "You're so, so sexy."

Jeff leaned down and kissed his neck, making Phil moan and slide his hands up under Jeff's shirt. He ran his hands over Jeff's abs before lowering then to his pants.

"Hey," said Jeff, pulling away. "We can't do all of that."

"But I locked the dooorrrr," whined Phil, rubbing Jeff's thighs.

Jeff smirked and pecked his lips. "I know, but we can't."

Phil groaned, sitting up with Jeff still on his lap. "Alright."

Jeff laid his arms over Phil's shoulders and started kissing him again, while Phil threaded his fingers through Jeff's hair. Phil moaned and wrapped his other arm around Jeff's waist when Jeff started kissing his neck. He leaned back against the desk and let Jeff kiss his neck while he ran his hands over Jeff's body. "Ok," said Phil, panting. "Either we're gonna have sex right now or we need to stop before I can't control myself."

Jeff chuckled and kissed his neck once more before climbing off of him. Phil got off the desk and kissed Jeff again before he left. He then sat back in his chair with a happy sigh and put his hands behind his head. Just moments later there was a knock at the door and Phil groaned as he got up to answer it. Phil rolled his eyes when he saw Morrison standing outside. "What do you want, Morrison?"

"I've just got some papers for you," said Morrison, walking into the office. "Have you gotten any research done?"

"Not yet," said Phil, taking the papers from Morrison.

"Yeah, I can tell by the way all your stuff is all over the floor," said Morrison, looking at Phil's office supplies scattered on the floor. "What'd you do? Bang Jeff on the desk before I came in?"

"... No," said Phil, crossing his arms.

"Uh huh," said Morrison, smirking. "Is he still here?"

"No," said Phil. "He was never here."

"Is that why you've got a hickey?" Said Morrison.

Phil quickly covered his neck. "I got this last night."

"Oh, so you have fucked already?" Said Morrison.

"That's none of your business," said Phil. "Now he's not here. Get out."

"Do you even know his favorite color?" Said Morrison.

"... Just get out," said Phil, pointing to the door.

"Wow," said Morrison. "I bet you don't even know what his hair color is."

"It changes every other day," said Phil.

"His natural hair color," said Morrison.

"Just lay off, all right," said Phil. "I don't remember."

"Please tell me you at least know his last name," said Morrison.

"Yes, it's Hardy, now leave," said Phil.

"Alright, alright," said Morrison, walking towards the door. "It's green, by the way."

"What?" Said Morrison.

"His favorite color," said Morrison, leaning against the door frame. "It's green, just like his eyes. But you probably didn't know that either."

Phil slammed the door shut when Morrison left. He had at least know Jeff's eye color. Those were something he'd always admired on Jeff, even when they were glaring holes into him.

Morrison grumbled in the hallway as he walked back to his office. He could name off so many things about Jeff, but did Jeff have any interest in him? Noooooo, he was too busy fucking Phil who knew next to nothing about him. Granted, Phil had technically lost his memory, but he was pretty sure he didn't know much to begin with. And besides, Phil used to call him a whore multiple times every day. It wasn't fair.

Morrison saw Jeff a little ways down the hall and walked up to him. "Jeff."

Jeff looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What could you possibly see in Phil?" Said Morrison.

"How about he doesn't view me as a sex object," said Jeff, walking away from Morrison.

"Doesn't view you as a sex object?!" Said Morrison. "He doesn't know anything about you and he already fucked you!"

"Morrison!" Said Jeff, covering Morrison's mouth. "Could you be any louder?"

Morrison pulled Jeff's hand off of his mouth, but held onto it. "I have a first name, you know."

"Fine, John," said Jeff, pulling his hand away. "Phil doesn't view me as a sex object, and he does know me."

"Oh really?" Said Morrison. "Cause he doesn't even know your favorite color."

"He forgot!" Said Jeff. "It's not his fault!"

"Well he could've at least found out again before he took advantage of you," said Morrison.

"He wasn't taking advantage of me!" Said Jeff. "We're dating! We have sex! It's what we do!"

Morrison went to say something but Jeff cut him off. "Just because you're obsessed with fucking me doesn't mean you have to take it out on Phil!"

"This isn't about that!" Said Morrison.

Jeff gave him a very doubtful look and Morrison sighed. "Okay, it's about sixty percent that, but there's more to it!"

"Just stay out of our way," said Jeff. "We're all doing this mission together, but that's it. I'm with Phil. I'm not with you, and I never will be. Get over it." Jeff pushed past him and walked into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Morrison sighed and crossed his arms, staring at Jeff's door somewhat somberly.

The next day, Jeff and Phil met Morrison at the airport. When Phil saw Morrison sitting in the airport, he instantly grabbed Jeff's hand. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Phil, behave."

"Yeah, yeah," said Phil, walking up to Morrison. "Morrison."

Morrison looked up and got out of the seat.

"Ready to go?" Said Phil.

"As I'll ever be," said Morrison, following Phil and Jeff as they walked to the ticket counter. They were going to have to travel a few states away before they went after Jericho to get their proper permits. As much as Phil would like to, he can't just bust into Jericho without some verification.

Once on the plane, Jeff took the window seat, Phil took the middle, and Morrison took the aisle. Technically, Jeff was supposed to be in the middle, but Phil was having none of that.

While Jeff was appreciating all the extra attention Phil was giving him, this jealousy thing was new, and it was getting annoying. Jeff sighed and laid his head on Phil's shoulder on the plane. Phil looked over at him. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "This is gonna be a really long mission, huh?"

Phil gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Well if someone weren't pawing at you 24/7 it wouldn't be."

Morrison glared over his shoulder at Phil while he faced towards the aisle. "Well if someone wasn't such a little bitch there wouldn't be a problem."

Jeff just rolled his eyes and faced away from them as they started arguing.

"Do you expect me to just let you try to fuck my boyfriend?" Said Phil.

"Jeff has the power to say no," said Morrison. "The only reason you're involved in this is because you're afraid he won't."

"Shut the fuck up," said Phil. "I'm involved cause Jeff is mine, and I'm tired of your grummy hands touching him."

"Fuck off, you're jealous," said Morrison.

"Why would I be jealous?"Said Phil.

"Because you know I can please Jeff a whole hell of a lot more than you can!" Said Morrison.

"Shut up!" Said Jeff, resting his head on the window. "I'm trying to sleep."

Morrison grumbled and faced the aisle again, while Phil crossed his arms. A few minutes later Phil sighed and wrapped his arm around Jeff, pulling him to his shoulder. Jeff smiled slightly and snuggled into him.

Once again, Phil felt like this had happened before. He furrowed his brows. "Jeff."

Jeff looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Have we done this before?" Said Phil.

Jeff grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "Yeah, back when you still hated me."

"We cuddled on a plane when I hated you?" Said Phil, kissing Jeff back before raising a brow with a smirk.

"Yeah, you felt bad about some stuff you said," said Jeff.

"I said a lot of shit," said Phil.

"No kidding," said Morrison. "You called him a whore everyday while I complimented him, but somehow you ended up with him."

"Don't, start," said Jeff, glaring over at him.

Morrison sighed and looked back towards the aisle.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "So, did anything ever happen, with you two?"

"No," said Jeff and Morrison simultaneously.

"So Morrison is just being a jealous bitch then," said Phil.

"Phil," said Jeff. "I said, don't, start."

"Fuck you," said Morrison. "I just happen to actually care about Jeff, and don't like seeing him get treated like shit."

"I don't treat him like that," said Phil. "I love Jeff, you're the one who treats him like a sex object."

Jeff looked up at Phil when he said that he loved him, and Phil looked over at him. "And I mean that."

Morrison was about to respond, but just let out a deep breath and looked away.

Jeff smiled softly and cuddled further into him. "I love you too, Phil."

When they reached their hotel, Phil and Jeff got a room with Morrison in the room right next to their's.

"Man these walls are thin," said Jeff, hearing Morrison's tv come on.

"Huh," said Phil, placing his hands on the wall. "That means if I were to fuck you right here, Morrison would hear everything."

Jeff smirked and smacked his arm. "Shut up."

Phil chuckled and looked over at him. "Sorry about arguing with him today."

"It's ok," said Jeff, grabbing his hands. "But you don't have to feel jealous, or anything. There's a reason I'm in a hotel room with you right now and not him."

Phil smirked and kissed him. "Duly noted. Feel like breaking the bed in?"

"Phil, I'm tired," said Jeff, letting go of Phil's hand and laying on the bed.

Phil groaned but smiled and laid next to him. "Alright. I see how it is."

Jeff smirked as Phil wrapped his arms around him. "You see how it is?"

"Yeah, we only have sex when it's convenient for you," said Phil, pulling Jeff closer and kissing his neck.

"That is so not true," said Jeff, bringing his lips to Phil's.

Phil moaned against his lips. "Is so."

"How would you know? You don't remember," said Jeff, running his tongue over Phil's lips.

"Alright," said Phil, shifting on top of Jeff. "Those are fightin' words."

Jeff giggled and Phil started sucking on his collar bone. He slid his hands down Phil's back and under his shirt, pulling it off. Phil ground against Jeff and made him moan before pulling off his shirt. He kissed his way up from Jeff's collar bone to his lips, taking his sweet time.

Jeff bit his lip and scratched his nails down Phil's back. "No teasing."

Phil moaned and started unbuckling Jeff's belt. "So impatient."

Morrison groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the blatant sex moans coming from Jeff and Phil's room. 'They can't just go one night without having sex,' thought Morrison, tossing his pillow away when it did absolutely nothing for him. He bit his lip when he heard Jeff make a sound that went straight to his groin.

'Damn it, Jeff,' thought Morrison, clenching his bed sheets when his body started reacting to the sounds. All he could think about was himself making Jeff cry out like that.

'Fuck it,' thought Morrison, sliding his hand down his abdomen into his pants. 'I'm not a pervert if I'm not really trying to listen, right?'

He made sure he finished before they did, so they wouldn't hear him. But afterwards, he didn't feel very satisfied. Sure, the image of fucking Jeff, it was there, and it was nice. But there most certainly was not a Jeff in his bed to hold afterwards. Morrison just sighed and grabbed his pillow before going to sleep.

In the morning, Phil let out a soft happy moan and snuggled Jeff closer, kissing his forehead. He had so many dreams about Jeff that felt so real, like memories. "Mornin' babe."

Jeff smiled and buried his face in Phil's neck. "Good morning."

"I'm gonna go check us out," said Phil, kissing him and getting out of bed. He got dressed and left the room, while Jeff pulled one of Phil's shirts on and crawled back into bed. About ten minutes later, Jeff groaned when there was a knock at the door. He figured Phil had just forgotten his key card. Jeff pulled Phil's shirt down a little to cover himself before opening the door. He then squealed and immediately slammed the door shut, covering his mouth with his cheeks turning red.

Morrison stood on the other side of the door and blinked a few times before slowly grinning. "Well, that woke me up."

"What did?" Asked Phil, turning the corner.

Morrison's smile quickly disappeared. "Uh, nothin'. I just came to wake you guys up."

"Alright," said Phil, walking into his room. "You uh, probably can't come in though."

"Yeah, I know," said Morrison.

Phil furrowed his brows. "How do you know?"

"I, um, I heard you," said Morrison.

Phil smirked a little and chuckled. "Oh, right. Thin walls." He walked into the room and saw Jeff hiding under the covers. "What'cha doin' Jeff?"

Jeff peeked out from under the blanket. "Phil?"

"Duh," said Phil, lying down next to him. "Who else?"

"You couldn't have come one minute sooner," said Jeff, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Why?" Said Phil, sitting up as well.

"Because Morrison came to the door and I thought it was you so I opened it and he saw me all... Like this," said Jeff.

"He what?!" Said Phil, getting off the bed.

Jeff quickly got in front of him. "Phil, it wasn't his fault."

"He did this on purpose," said Phil.

"How?" Said Jeff.

"I don't know," said Phil. "He said he heard us last night."

Jeff blushed. "He heard us?"

"Yeah, fucking pervert," said Phil, glaring at the door.

"Don't make a thing out of this," said Jeff.

Phil took a deep breath before his eyes widened. "Did he see your uh, arms?"

Jeff's eyes widened as well, looking at his uncovered arms. "No, I don't think so. He was probably too busy looking at, everything else."

Phil tried to leave the room again but Jeff stopped him. "Phil! It is not his fault!"

"Like hell it's not!" Said Phil.

"It's my fault! I'm the one who didn't check who was at the door," said Jeff.

Phil sighed. "But, he saw you all naked and stuff."

"Yeah, it happened, but it is not something blow up about," said Jeff.

"Yeah, ok," said Phil. "But if he makes one damn comment his ass is mine."

Jeff smirked. "I thought my ass was yours."

Phil smirked back and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "Your ass is mine in a whole different way."

When Jeff got dressed they went down and met Morrison in the lobby. Jeff immediately looked away when Morrison looked at him, avoiding making eye contact.

Morrison smirked a little at him, and Phil did not miss it.

"All right cream puff, keep your eyes up and let's go," said Phil, taking Jeff's hand and walking out of the hotel, Morrison following behind them.

AN: Hey everybody! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Not A Bad Guy

Jeff, Phil, and Morrison all got their permits and then headed to the airport for their flight back. Morrison had been very quiet, but Phil was just waiting for him to make one single comment so he could deck him.

"Here's our tickets," said Morrison, handing tickets to Phil and Jeff. He avoided looking at Jeff, mainly because Phil was right there and only needed half an excuse to tackle him to the ground. But also because he couldn't look at Jeff without picturing him half naked anymore. The last thing he needed was to get an awkward boner just from looking at Jeff.

"Thanks," grumbled Phil, taking the ticket and walking to go sit at the waiting area whilst holding Jeff's hand. Anytime Morrison was around, Phil instantly grabbed Jeff's hand and held it until he was gone again.

Morrison just rolled his eyes at the gesture and followed them. "So, what's Jericho's stiche?"

"He's a very typical rock star kinda guy," said Jeff. "He lives for sex and drugs. Very flirty."

"Flirty?" Said Phil, looking at Jeff.

"Yeah, we met him cause he roofied me," said Jeff. "You had to take me back to the hotel before he did."

"You went to a hotel room with Phil while you were roofied?" Said Morrison, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "That was when we first got together."

Morrison scoffed. "I wonder why."

"Stay out of it, pervert," growled Phil.

Morrison once again just rolled his eyes, not wanting to press the issue. Jeff looked back at him and sent him an almost apologetic look. Morrison got a small smile, but try as he might, he couldn't help but scan his eyes down Jeff's body. Jeff just rolled his eyes and looked forward again, making an annoyed huff.

They all went on the plane, with Phil sitting in the middle again. Morrison put on some headphones and tried to just go to sleep. He really didn't feel like listening to either of them. The fact that Jeff and Phil only got together because Jeff got roofied made his skin crawl. If he wasn't pissed about their relationship before, he had definitely passed that point now.

Phil noticed Morrison was sleeping and turned to talk to Jeff. "So, that night when you got roofied, I didn't, uh, take advantage, did I?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, we didn't have sex. I apparently really wanted to, though."

Phil smirked. "You don't remember?"

"No, I don't even remember the party before that," said Jeff.

"Jericho must've drugged the fuck out of you," said Phil.

Jeff chuckled and grabbed Phil's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, I took your word for it that we just made out a little, in our underwear."

"It's a good thing my word is good," said Phil. "Cause I'm not sure I would even believe I was able to resist fucking you after making out with you in your underwear."

Jeff smirked, kissing his cheek. "It better be good."

"Well I guess neither of us know now, huh?" Said Phil, kissing his lips softly.

Jeff smiled. "Nah, you didn't. You're a good guy."

"I'll take you word for it," said Phil, making Jeff giggle.

Once they got off the plane, they started walking towards their car and Morrison cleared his throat. "So, uh, I figure since we're leaving so early to go get Jericho, we should all stay together tonight."

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanna stay with us at Jeff's house."

"Our, house," said Jeff.

"Right," said Phil. "Our house."

"Yeah, I figured it'd be easier than coming to my house at 4 in the morning," said Morrison.

"If you try anything," said Phil. "And I mean, ANYTHING-"

"No funny business," said Morrison, holding his hands up. "I swear."

Phil looked at Jeff, who nodded, and then back to Morrison. "Alright, but I mean it, John. No shenanigans."

"Pinky swear," said Morrison, smirking and holding his pinky up.

Phil just glared and they got in the car, driving to Jeff and Phil's house. Morrison sat in the back, trying to ignore Jeff giggling at everything. He had yet to make Jeff laugh one single time. No matter how hard Morrison tried, the most Jeff ever offered him was an awkward smile. And yet, Phil just had to crack some lame line about the weather and he had Jeff falling all over him. 'It's, not, fair,' thought Morrison. He quickly shook it off, and decided to just stare out the window.

When they got to the house, Morrison set his luggage down in the living room and looked around, nodding his head. "Nice place."

"Thanks," said Jeff. "You can sleep on one of the couches, and there's some blankets in the closer over there if you want one. Me and Phil will be upstairs if you need us."

"Yeah, don't need us," said Phil, walking upstairs.

Jeff shook his head with a sigh. "He'll be less grumpy tomorrow." He followed Phil up the stairs and Morrison watched him, biting his lip. 'I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave,' thought Morrison. He took off his shirt, put some basketball shorts on and laid back on the couch, resting his arms over his eyes with a sigh.

Jeff woke up several hours later with a start from another nightmare. He cuddled closer into Phil, sighing softly. As soon as Jeff got over Dwayne, The Shield came along to traumatize him further.

He got out of bed and walked downstairs to go get a glass of water. When Morrison heard someone moving around in the kitchen, he started to stir. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking towards the kitchen. "Jeff?"

Jeff looked up from his water at Morrison. "What are you doing awake?"

"You woke me up," said Morrison, stretching. "Why are you awake?"

"I'm just, up," said Jeff, walking to go back upstairs.

"Don't leave so soon," said Morrison, patting the couch. "Come chat for a while."

Jeff looked at the time. "Might as well, it's already 3 a.m. No point in going back to bed."

Morrison smirked as Jeff sat on the other couch. Jeff looked over at him. "Do you always sleep shirtless, or am I just special?"

Morrison chuckled. "It's hot, but you are special. Why are you wearing long sleeves?"

Jeff shrugged, subconsciously pulling the sleeves down over his hands. "Just am. So, um, that night I was talking about, when I got roofied, Phil didn't take advantage of me."

"Jeff," said Morrison. "I don't care if you wanted it, if he fucked you while you were completely out of it, he took advantage."

"No," said Jeff. "He didn't, we didn't have sex that night. We just made out."

"That's still taking advantage of you," said Morrison. "I guarantee, if you were in your right mind that night, you wouldn't have made out. You guys would have never gotten together."

"Maybe," said Jeff. "But I'm with him now, and I love him."

"How do you even know he was telling the truth?" Said Morrison. "I highly doubt you remember anything from that night."

"Because he's a good guy, John," said Jeff.

Morrison scoffed. "He could've fucked you that night and you would never know."

"He didn't," said Jeff.

"He could've raped you-"

"Shut up!" Said Jeff. "He didn't!"

Morrison took a deep breath. "Alright, so you two didn't have sex that night. But Jeff, your entire relationship was founded on roofies."

"We would have gotten together anyway," said Jeff. "We liked each other."

"You hated each other," said Morrison. "He said such awful things about you, behind your back and to your face."

"He didn't mean them," said Jeff, crossing his arms. "He just didn't know what was going on."

"What was going on?" Said Morrison. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Jeff, lying back on the couch. "Go to bed, John."

Morrison raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push at it. "Goodnight."

When he got no response, he looked over and smiled a little, seeing Jeff already asleep. Morrison put his hands back over his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Phil woke up at four a.m. with a groan, turning off his alarm. He reached over to pull Jeff closer, but furrowed his brows when he didn't feel anyone there. "Jeff?" Said Phil, looking around the room, still not seeing any sign of Jeff.

He went downstairs and glared at Morrison's sleeping form when he saw Jeff asleep. Phil gently shook Jeff to wake him up.

Jeff yawned and stretched. "Hey."

"Hey there," said Phil, poking Jeff's nose. "Whatcha doing down here?"

"I had a nightmare," said Jeff, sitting up. "I came down to get some water, and talked to John for a few minutes and just fell asleep on the couch."

"Just talked?" Said Phil, looking at Morrison.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No, we totally fucked all over the house before you woke up."

Phil chuckled, sitting next to him. "Oh yeah?"

Jeff smirked as Phil gently laid him back and climbed on him. "Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?"

Phil moaned softly and started kissing Jeff's neck. Jeff bit his lip and looked over at Morrison. "Phil, we have a guest, in the same room."

Phil groaned and pecked Jeff's collar bone before climbing off of him. Jeff got up and woke Morrison up before going to go get dressed. Morrison got off the couch and stretched, yawning.

Phil crossed his arms and watched Morrison stretch, feeling a little self conscious about his much smaller physique.

Morrison smirked when he felt Phil's eyes on him and flexed his pecs. "Don't worry Phil, Jeff likes to look too."

Phil glared at him and started going upstairs. "Fuck off."

They all got dressed and drove out towards Jericho. It was a three hour drive, and it wasn't pleasant for anyone.

Morrison was in the back again while Phil and Jeff were in the front. It was all going fine, until Morrison and Phil started arguing. Jeff groaned. "Why are you guys even arguing?"

"Because he's stupid," said Phil.

"You're just mad cause you're not muscular," said Morrison.

"No I'm not!" said Phil.

"Can you guys please just stop," said Jeff. "We need to be on the same page, we're kinda on the way to arrest a criminal right now."

They both just grumbled and stopped talking to each other, bringing on a very, very long awkward silence for the rest of the trip. Once they reached the Walmart Jericho was supposed to be at, they got out of the car and looked around.

"What's he look like?" Said Phil.

"My height, blonde hair, blue eyes," said Jeff. "Always has a smug look on his face."

"I think I should look for him, while you guys wait in the car," said Morrison. "He knows what you guys look like, but he doesn't know me."

"That's not a bad idea," said Jeff, taking one last scan of the area. "But you don't really know what he looks like."

"If he's here, I can find him," said Morrison. "Not too many smug, blonde rock stars hang around the back of a Walmart."

"Well, alright," said Phil. "If you don't come back in a day or two, we'll come looking for ya."

Morrison chuckled and watched them walk off. He hung around the back of the Walmart for a little while, until he saw a guy walk back there. The man was wearing a hoodie, but he definitely was a blonde.

'Bingo,' thought Morrison. He walked up to the guy, running a hand through his hair. "Hey there."

The man turned and looked at him, looking Morrison up and down, getting a smirk. "Well, hello there."

"What's your name?" Said Morrison, leaning against the wall right in front of him.

"Chris," said the man, grabbing Morrison's hand. "Chris Jericho. What's yours, baby?"

"That's all I need to know," said Morrison, before twisting Jericho's arm back into a chicken wing.

"Ow what the fuck?!" Said Jericho.

Morrison handcuffed him before sitting him down and calling Jeff, keeping a hold on him.

Jeff was straddling Phil in the drivers' seat, letting him kiss his neck when his phone rang.

"Damn it," said Phil, pulling Jeff's phone out of his back pocket and handing it to him.

"Hello?" Said Jeff.

"Hey," said Morrison. "I got him."

"Already?" Said Jeff. "It's been like fifteen minutes."

"Yeah," said Morrison. "He's definitely a blonde."

"Alright," said Jeff. "We're coming." He hung up and climbed off of Phil. "Morrison's got Jericho, we gotta go."

"But, I've got a uh, problem," said Phil, looking at his crotch.

Jeff crossed his arms. "Really Phil? Already?"

"I can't help it," said Phil. "How do you expect my body to react with you straddling me?"

"Just wait in the car," said Jeff, getting out. He walked to the back of the Walmart and Jericho grinned when he saw him. "Ay, baby! You're back! I like your new man friend. He's a lot nicer than Phil."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Phil's still here, dumbass."

"Damn. So, you single yet?" Said Jericho.

"Shut up," said Jeff, walking back towards the car. "Let's go."

Morrison picked Jericho up and walked after Jeff, pushing him along. Jericho bit his lip and hastily started looking around. He was in handcuffs, so there wasn't much he could do at this moment, but there was no way he was going to jail.

Phil glared when he saw Jericho being brought to the car. He may not remember him, but he knew for a fact he hated him. Morrison put Jericho in the back seat and sat next to him, while Jeff got back in the front.

"Ya know, these handcuffs are really uncomfortable," said Jericho, wiggling around in his seat while Phil pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm not taking them off," said Morrison, crossing his arms.

Jericho grumbled and glared at Phil. "Why are you guys still coming after me? Just leave me alone."

"You can't play with drugs, Jericho," said Phil. "It's kinda illegal."

"Then let the cops deal with it," said Jericho. "Not you secret agent shits."

"We would, but this is personal now," said Phil.

Jericho raised a brow and Jeff looked back at him. "You made him lose his memory, dick."

"Ohhhhh," said Jericho. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have chased me into the building!"

"Is that what happened?" Said Phil. "Cause I DON'T REMEMBER!"

Once again, Jericho just grumbled and the car got quiet again. So, of course, Jericho had to stir the pot.

"Hey, Jeffy," whispered Jericho, smirking at him.

Jeff just glared back at him and Phil tightened his hands around the steering wheel.

"Still a good kisser, Jeffy?" Said Jericho.

"Shut, the fuck, up," said Phil.

Jericho's smirk just got wider. "Exactly who are you fucking here, Jeffy? Phil, Tarzan over here, or both?"

Phil immediately pulled the car over and glared back at him. "I said shut up!"

"Make me, bitch!" Said Jericho.

Phil got out of the car and pulled Jericho out, slamming him against the side of the car. "Shut. Up."

"Phil!" Said Jeff, getting out of the car. Morrison immediately got out and restrained Jeff against his chest.

"Let me go!" Said Jeff, trying to pull away from him.

"Jeff, I really think it's in your best interests not to interfere here," said Morrison, struggling to hold Jeff back.

Jericho gave Phil a very smug look. "Why? Tired of Jeff fucking you while thinking about me?"

Phil reared back and went to punch Jericho, but Jericho quickly slipped out of the way. His fist hit the car as Jericho made a break for it. "Damn it!" Said Phil, holding his hand.

Jericho looked behind him while running away on the long stretch of highway, grinning.

"Chris stop!" Yelled Jeff.

Jericho immediately looked back ahead of him, hearing a car horn.

Jeff turned in Morrison's arms and buried his face as the car plowed right through Chris. Phil covered his mouth as traffic came to a halt, and Morrison rubbed Jeff's back. "It's ok, Jeff."

Phil turned and looked at them, seeing Morrison holding Jeff in his arms. Morrison immediately held his arms up and Jeff walked over to Phil. Morrison bit his lip and looked at his feet as Jeff and Phil hugged. The whole highway system shut down as everyone looked at Jericho, but all Morrison could look at was the lovers' embrace. "Come on, let's call an ambulance."

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! If I'm not posting as much soon, it's because I've got a lot of crap going on right now, But I'm gonna try to keep updating frequently. Also, I've got a new story in the works. Will be Junk, very Walking Dead inspired ;P Please leave a review! :)


	6. The Past

Jeff, Phil, and Morrison all sat outside an office at a police station. Jericho didn't survive the accident, so they were all being investigated about his death now. It wouldn't have been a problem if the regular police hadn't gotten involved.  
They were back in their home city, but they weren't allowed to go home. While the police investigated their houses for any evidence of premeditated murder, they had to stay at a hotel.  
"This is fuckin ridiculous," said Phil, glaring at the door. "We've been here for half an hour, if that dumb detective wants to talk to us he should just talk to us already."  
"Maybe they're reviewing our files," said Jeff, shrugging.  
"Like they're organized enough to have files," said Phil.  
"They're just keeping us here cause we're agents," said Morrison, leaning back in his chair with a groan. "Cops hate agents."  
Phil crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fat fucks."  
Jeff smirked and leaned his head on Phil's shoulder. "How's your hand?"  
Phil looked at his hand. "Fine. Just bruised."  
The office door opened and a man smoking a pipe walked out. "Step in to my office."  
Phil rolled his eyes. "That pipe make you feel important?"  
The detective glared at him as they walked in to the office. "Have a seat." He sat at his desk while Phil, Jeff, and Morrison sat in front of him.  
"So, you guys are "agents," correct?" Said the detective.  
"Obviously," said Phil.  
"Don't give me attitude, son," said the detective. "I am part of the police force."  
"One, I'm 28 years old, don't call me son," said Phil. "Two, your police squad isn't shit compared to us."  
"Sir, need I remind you that you are currently under investigation of the murder of Chris Jericho," said the detective.  
"We didn't murder him!" Said Phil. "He ran off onto the highway like a jackass and got hit by a car!"  
"He shouldn't have been in your custody in the first place!" Said the detective.  
"He's a criminal! We had warrants for his arrest!" Said Phil.  
"This was a police matter," said The detective. "Not your government spy agency crap."  
"Well you obviously weren't gonna handle it," said Phil. "He's been on the loose for years."  
"That does not mean you fools can go in and kill someone!" Said the detective.  
"We didn't kill him!" Said Jeff.  
"And you expect me just to believe you?" Said the detective. "We have records of the murders of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns."  
"They were trying to kill us!" Said Phil. "They had us locked down underground and were torturing us!"  
"We have next to no records on them," said The detective.  
"Well of course you don't that was above you," said Morrison.  
This went on for almost an hour, and almost nothing got done. It was just back and forth arguing until they were released. Randy was waiting for them outside the building, and walked up to them when they exited. "How'd it go?"  
"About as well as expected," said Jeff, crossing his arms.  
Randy sighed. "Alright. Just lay low while they're inspecting everything. We don't need a bunch of attention drawn to us."  
"I don't want those pigs going through my house," grumbled Phil.  
Jeff smirked at him. "Your house?"  
Phil smirked back at him. "I live in it, don't I?"  
Jeff giggled and Morrison rolled his eyes. "Anyways, are we gonna come into work at all?"  
"No, they're gonna inspect the offices too," said Randy, with an obviously annoyed tone. "Just stay at the hotel. You know the rules, don't leave town, don't do anything stupid, and it'll be over before we know it."  
"This is bull shit," grumbled Phil, crossing his arms and looking down at his feet.  
"Well if you could just control your fucking temper we wouldn't be in this mess," said Morrison.  
"You know what John," said Phil.  
"Hey! You do not need to be arguing right now!" Said Randy.  
Phil and Morrison both grumbled a yes sir before glaring at each other.  
"Just go hang out at the hotel," said Randy. "And remember, lay, low."  
"Yeah, we know," sighed Phil. He took Jeff's hand and started walking to their car, with Morrison following.  
"Can I drive now?" Said Morrison.  
"No," said Phil.  
"But I haven't gotten a turn," said Morrison.  
"Neither has Jeff," said Phil.  
"Can I drive?" Said Jeff.  
"You can drive on my lap," said Phil.  
Jeff smirked. "I already did that."  
"We actually did that shit?" Said Phil. "I thought I was just fantasizing about that."  
"I knew it was one of your secret fantasies," said Jeff.  
"So, we actually made out while I was driving?" Said Phil.  
"Yeah, you wanted to copy the Bound 2 video," said Jeff.  
"I can see myself doing that," said Phil, getting in the driver's seat.  
"I hate sitting in the back," said Morrison, getting in the car.  
"Get over it," said Phil, as Jeff got in the passenger's seat. "Annoying fucks sit in the back."  
"Then why aren't you in the back?" Said Morrison.  
"Can you guys not?" Said Jeff. "Can we please just have one civil conversation?"  
"If someone wasn't so thirsty we could," said Phil.  
"Did you just say thirsty?" Said Morrison.  
"Just stay in the back," said Phil, putting his over Jeff's seat.  
Morrison glared and grumbled to himself, looking out the window.  
Jeff leaned into Phil's arm and sighed. "How long do you think it will take?"  
"Hopefully no more than a week," said Phil. "But with our big ass house to search through it could take longer."  
Jeff smiled at him. "You said our house."  
Phil smirked and pecked his lips. Morrison glanced somberly at them for half a second but quickly looked back out the window, shaking it off.  
When they got to the hotel, they immediately went to their rooms to unpack. Phil and Jeff had a conjoined room with Morrison, but they were both suites.  
"At least the police aren't cheap," said Jeff, unpacking his suitcase.  
"Yeah," said Phil, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "Time to break in the bed."  
"Noooooo," said Jeff, as Phil carried him to the bed. "I just wanna cuddle."  
"Well alright," said Phil, with a dramatic sigh. He kissed Jeff's forehead and wrapped him up in his arms. Jeff smiled and nuzzled into him. They fell asleep like that, holding each other. Phil had nothing but peaceful and loving dreams. But Jeff, quite the opposite. He had nothing but nightmares. It wasn't The Shield this time, it wasn't Dwayne, it was himself. Or who he used to be.  
~flashback~  
Jeff opened his medicine cabinet, staring at the anti-depressants and anxiety pills he took everyday. One type he took one a day, another he took six, and on and on. The doctors didn't mind prescribing him as many bottles as he wanted, as long as he only took the maximum amount of each listed. Add that to the disgusting amount of alcohol he was consuming everyday, Jeff was a mess.  
He had already drunken several bottles of alcohol tonight and was just staring at his pill bottles, feeling an overwhelming urge to just choke them all down. Jeff didn't want to do it, he just felt like he was going to. Like one day it would all be too much and he would take the easy way out.  
Jeff shivered at that thought, almost surprised his body was still capable of that function with all the alcohol in his system. He shut the medicine cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror, taking in his sickly appearance. Jeff's once tan, glowing skin was now pale and flushed. His eyes were dull and tired from a lack of sleep. How could he sleep when every time he tried he would have nightmares?  
Jeff looked over at his razor sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Slowly and carefully, he picked up the razor and took out the blades. Jeff put the tempting blades in the palm of his hand. Just to test it, he clenched his hand shut and opened it again, seeing the blood begin to pool out of small cuts in his palm. The pain almost felt like a release. 'This could all end,' thought Jeff, biting his lip. 'All the pain could stop.'  
~flashback~  
Jeff snapped awake with a small squeal and frantically looked around, before beginning to calm down when he realized where he was.  
"Jeff," said Phil, Jeff's squeal waking him up. "What's wrong?"  
"I... I had, a dream," said Jeff.  
Phil pulled him close and rubbed his back. "It's ok, the Shield is gone now."  
"It wasn't about The Shield," said Jeff. "It was about me, when I, cut myself."  
"Hey," said Phil, grabbing Jeff's chin and making him look at him. "That's not you. I don't give a damn who you were back then, that's not you now. You are a beautiful, perfect, person."  
Jeff gave him a soft smile and pecked his lips. "It was bad, Phil. I was in a really dark place."  
"I just wish I knew what was going on," said Phil, moving Jeff's hair out of his face. "I would've never let you do that to yourself.  
"Even if you hated me?" Said Jeff, smirking slightly.  
"I never really hated you," said Phil, rubbing Jeff's chin. "Hell, I hated that I didn't hate you. I always had a tiny, very tiny soft spot in my heart for that innocent guy that always needed my help."  
"Ever have a soft spot in your heart for the agent that never needed your help?" said Jeff, kissing his jaw softly.  
"That was more of a hard spot on my desk," said Phil, making Jeff laugh. He kissed Jeff and climbed on top of him. Phil wrapped Jeff's legs around his waist and moaned, as Jeff ran his fingers through Phil's hair.  
Phil pinned Jeff's wrists above his head. "I always had a little fantasy, that I'd come into work one day, and you'd be sitting on my desk in that way only you can, in that leather spy outfit."  
Jeff rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I wore that once and it gave you fantasies?"  
"Babe, it gave the whole office fantasies," said Phil, before reattaching his lips to Jeff's.  
Jeff moaned and Phil started kissing his neck. "I still have that, you know."  
Phil's eyes widened and he pulled away. "Really?"  
Jeff was about to answer but there was a knock at the door. Phil groaned and got up to answer it. He opened the door and found Morrison waiting outside in swim trunks. "What do you want?"  
"I'm going to the pool," said Morrison. "Wanna come?"  
Phil turned and looked over at Jeff, who shook his head. "Nah, we're good."  
"Alright," said Morrison. "Enjoy... Eachother."  
Phil shut the door and sat down next to Jeff on the bed. "Have you been swimming, since, the thing?"  
"In our pool," said Jeff. "Not in public."  
"You've never even worn short sleeves in public since that day?" Said Phil.  
Jeff shook his head.  
"And they're gonna be there forever?" Said Phil, gently rubbing Jeff's arm.  
"Yup. A constant reminder of how pathetic I got," said Jeff, rolling up his sleeve, and looking at his scars.  
"Hey," said Phil. "I told you, that's not you."  
"But it was me," said Jeff. "And I have to live with that for the rest of my life."  
Phil pecked his lips softly. "All those lines show is how strong of a person you are, and how you overcame all that bull shit."  
Jeff sighed. "I just want to forget about it."  
"I know," said Phil, rubbing Jeff's back and kissing his forehead. He held him like that for a few minutes, before kissing his collar bone. "So, that leather suit."  
Jeff smirked and pushed his face away. "Wanna see it?"  
"Please," said Phil, as Jeff climbed off the bed.  
"It's not even that attractive," said Jeff, digging in his bag.  
Phil scoffed. "Is so. That outfit leaves next to nothing to the imagination."  
Jeff smirked over his shoulder. "That's why I never wore it again."  
Phil chuckled. "What? Didn't like the cat calls?"  
"I could definitely live without them," said Jeff, taking the outfit and going into the bathroom.  
Phil bit his lip as the door shut and took off his shirt. He quickly sprayed some cologne on himself while Jeff changed, before running his hands through his hair to rough it up a bit.  
Phil laid back down on the bed and smirked when Jeff came out of the bathroom. He took a long look up and down of Jeff.  
Jeff smirked and sat on the corner of the desk in the room. "Like it?"  
Phil got up and walked over to him, running his hand up Jeff's thighs. "Ever role played, Jeff?"  
Jeff chuckled. "What, you wanna role play as ourselves?"  
"Who else," said Phil, kissing Jeff.  
"Well," said Jeff, wrapping his arms over Phil's shoulders. "If that's what you wanna do, agent bitch."  
Phil smirked and kissed down Jeff's neck. "Mmmmm, you better be prepared for the fuck of your life."

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! I really wanted to highlight Jeff's past in this, it's gonna be important in the next chapters. Please leave a review! :)

kibshika- Thanks for following!  
shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!  
TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. Recollection

Morrison pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to his towel, drying off. He could feel several eyes gawking at him, but he couldn't be less interested. Morrison only had eyes for one particular guy.

He put his towel over his shoulders and started walking back upstairs. Morrison had been at the pool for two hours, so Jeff and Phil should be done by now. 'Should,' thought Morrison with a scoff. He stopped by the soda machine on the way back to his room, and smirked seeing Jeff there with his hair all disheveled. "Hey Jeff."

Jeff looked behind him and returned his attention to the soda machine. "Hey. How was the pool?"

"Good, wet," said Morrison, leaning against the soda machine. "You should come sometime."

"Nah, I'm not much of a swimmer," said Jeff, putting his money in the machine. "Aren't you cold without a shirt on?"

Morrison shrugged. "Aren't you hot with long sleeves on?"

Jeff was about to respond until they heard some guys laughing and looking at Morrison. "I think they like you."

Morrison just grunted in response.

"You should go talk to them," said Jeff. "They're pretty cute."

"You're pretty cute," said Morrison, rubbing Jeff's chin.

"Hey!" Said Phil, walking up to them.

Morrison rolled his eyes and stepped away. "What?"

"I told you to keep your hands off of him," said Phil, getting in between Morrison and Jeff.

"Phil, you're making a scene," said Jeff, seeing people starting to look at them.

"I don't care," said Phil. "I'm tired of this piece of shit being all over you."

"I was touching his chin," said Morrison. "You're acting like you found us making out."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I did," said Phil.

"Phil!" Said Jeff.

"Let's go," grumbled Phil, taking Jeff's hand and going back to their room.

Morrison glared as they walked away. As soon as they were out of sight he punched the machine. "Fuck!"

"Phil!" Said Jeff, when they got in their room. "You need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when you and him are constantly flirting behind my back!" Said Phil.

"I wasn't flirting!" Said Jeff. "He was! That's what he does!"

"Oh so now you're making excuses for him!" Said Phil.

"No!" Said Jeff. "I'm just saying it's no reason to be constantly jealous!"

"You're right, I should be happy Morrison was touching you when he was shirtless, and that he saw you naked, and that he wants you!" Said Phil.

"It's not a big deal!" Said Jeff.

"Fine!" Said Phil. "Go fuck Morrison then since it's no big deal!"

He left the room and slammed the door. Jeff let out a frustrated yell and sat on the couch, putting his face in his hands.

Morrison was sitting on his couch when he heard them yelling and the door slammed. He sat there for a few minutes before sighing and getting up, putting a shirt on.

Jeff wiped the tears off his face as he went to answer the door after hearing a knock. He looked down at his feet when he saw Morrison. "What?"

"Can I come in?" Said Morrison. Jeff moved out of the doorway and Morrison entered the room. He sat next to Jeff and rubbed his back.

Jeff rested his head on his hand and sighed. He tried to just ignore Morrison's touch, but couldn't help but to lean in to it as Morrison wrapped his arms around him in a hug. His heart finally started to slow down back to a regular beat after the argument.

"Are you ok?" Said Morrison.

"I'm fine," said Jeff, looking at the ground.

Morrison rubbed Jeff's arm with one arm and his outer thigh with the other. He felt his heart start speeding up from being this close to Jeff. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"He just, gets so jealous," said Jeff, wiping his eye.

"Hey," said Morrison, turning Jeff's face toward him and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. "Don't cry." He felt his heart start racing as he stared at Jeff's lips and ran his thumb over them. Jeff noticed Morrison leaning in and instantly pulled away. "Leave."

"Jeff," said Morrison, pulling away. "I'm s-"

"I said leave!" Said Jeff, turning away from him. He waited until he heard the door open and close and fell apart, pulling his knees into his chest. Even though he didn't let him kiss him, her let Morrison get that close. 'I am a whore,' thought Jeff, pulling up his sleeve and looking at his arm, tears running down his face and dropping onto his scars.

Jeff waited and waited for Phil to come back, but after a half hour, he shook his head and went into the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. In the corner of his eye, he saw something shining in the reflection. Jeff turned around and saw it was a razor resting on the bathtub.

He but his lip and stared at it. It felt like it was calling to him. Jeff felt drawn to it. He picked it up and popped out the razors, holding one in his hands and letting the others fall. Jeff held it over his wrist, but let it drop to the ground when he heard the door to his room open. "Jeff?"

"Phil?" Said Jeff. He opened the door and Phil immediately pulled him into his arms.

Phil stroked his hair and held him close as Jeff wrapped his arms over his shoulders. "I'm sorry," said Phil, kissing his forehead.

Jeff just hugged him and lent his head against his. "I'm sorry too."

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry for," said Phil, picking Jeff up and carrying him into the bed before pulling him close again. "I overreacted, and I was just being a jealous bitch. But, a good thing did come of this."

Jeff gave him a soft smile. "What's that?"

"When I left, I made it about five minutes before I realized I needed you," said Phil, running his hand over Jeff's face. "I don't know how I survived without you back in the day, but I definitely can't live without you now. I need you more than air. I love you more than anything in the world."

"What'd you do with all that other time?" Said Jeff, pecking his lips with a smile.

"I made an investment," said Phil, reaching into his pocket. "I know, I'm not down on one knee or anything, but..." He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, showing Jeff a big diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Jeff covered his mouth and started tearing up, before slowly nodding his head. "Y- yes."

Phil put the ring on Jeff's ring finger and found his lips immediately attached to Jeff's. "I'm really glad you said that," said Phil,kissing Jeff back. He pulled another box out of his pocket, putting a ring on his finger. "These things were really expensive and the store has a no return policy."

Jeff laughed and kissed him again. Phil moaned and climbed on top of him. "Jeff, we don't, have, to, have sex, if you, don't, want to," said Phil, in between kisses.

"No, I want to," said Jeff, before reattaching their lips.

"Alright," said Phil. "But this isn't sex, this is making love."

Morrison seethed in his bed when he heard moans coming from Jeff and Phil's room. Phil just made him cry, and left him, and he was still getting some. Morrison knew he shouldn't have tried to kiss Jeff, but there is no possible reason why Phil should even be in Jeff's presence right now. He pulled his pillow over his head and just tried to go to sleep, ignoring the pleasured sounds coming from their room.

The next morning, Phil woke up and pulled Jeff as close to him as possible and pecked his lips. That felt just like their first time all over again. Well, the first time Phil remembered, at least. "Good morning, Mr. Brooks."

Jeff smiled and kissed him back. "Mr. Brooks?"

"Yeah, Jeff Brooks sounds much better than Phil Hardy," said Phil.

Jeff laughed and buried his face into Phil's chest. Phil kissed the top of his head and pulled away. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Mmmkay," said Jeff with a yawn, snuggling into the blanket. He laid there for a few seconds before his eyes snapped open. "Wait, Phil-" Jeff quickly went to the bathroom and grimaced when he saw Phil holding the razor blades.

"I swear, this isn't what it looks like," said Jeff.

"Lemme see you arms," said Phil, tossing the blades aside and holding his hand out.

"I didn't do anything with them," said Jeff, holding his arms out. "I just took them out and looked at them. That's it."

"Why?" Said Phil, looking over Jeff's arm.

"I don't know," said Jeff. "It just happened."

"Fuck, Jeff," said Phil, letting go of Jeff's arm. "You promised me this wouldn't happen again!"

Jeff furrowed his brows. "When did I promise you that?"

"That night fucking Jericho roofied you!" Said Phil. "I held you in my arms and you promised me you'd never do it again!"

Jeff's eyes gleamed at him. "You remember."

"I... Yeah, I remember," said Phil, softening his gaze. "I remember you, and your past, and that night. I didn't sleep with you that night, and I, I fell in love with you-"

Jeff immediately embraced him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you so much, Phil."

Phil softly wrapped his arms around Jeff. "I love you, Jeff. I'm sorry it took me so long to remember that."

"I love you too, Phil," said Jeff, kissing him.

Phil moaned against his lips. "So, what do you want to do today, future Mr. Brooks?" Jeff blushed and laughed and Phil kissed him again.

Morrison came to their door about ten minutes later. Jeff went to answer the door when he heard a knock since Phil was in the shower.

"Hey," said Morrison, when the door opened. "I need to talk to you."

"John, this really isn't the time," said Jeff.

"Yes, it is," said Morrison, pulling Jeff out of the room before he could shut the door.

"What do you want?" Said Jeff, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"How could you let him fuck you after he made you cry and abandoned you?!" Said Morrison.

"John!" Said Jeff, covering Morrison's mouth. "People can hear you!"

John felt something on Jeff's hand and pulled it away, looking at a big diamond on his finger. "What the fuck is this?"

"What do you think it is, John?" Said Jeff, with a sigh.

"Jeff, you can't marry him!" Said Morrison. "You're, you're supposed to be with... someone else-"

"Yes, I can, and I'm going to," said Jeff. "I love Phil, and he loves me more than anything in the world."

"No he doesn't!" Said Morrison. "You're making a huge mistake! God, are you that stupid-"

He instantly felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and brought his hand up to it.

"Fuck off!" Said Jeff, walking back into his room and slamming the door.

Phil walked out of the bathroom and saw Jeff sitting on the bed, looking visibly up set. "Hey," said Phil, sitting next to Jeff and putting his arm around him. "What's wrong?"

Jeff sighed and put his head and on Phil's shoulder. "John took the engagement just about as well as expected."

"Oh," said Phil, kissing the top of his head. "Well, he can go fuck himself."

Jeff chuckled a little and looked up at him, pecking his jaw. "I kinda slapped him. It hurt my hand."

Phil smirked and kissed his hand. "Ada boy. Now, whatever happened last night, or, whatever didn't happen, it's not you. You're stronger than that. You're better than that. No matter what, I love you, and I'm gonna be by your side forever."

Jeff smiled and kissed him. He grabbed Phil's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I love you too, Phil."

Morrison flopped down on his bed and groaned, running his hands over his face. He did feel bad about calling Jeff stupid, and not just because of the stinging sensation on his cheek. Morrison put his hands over his eyes and just tried to take a short, relaxing nap. His dreams weren't quite on the same page with him, though.

~Dream~

Morrison woke up when he felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Jeff straddling him. "Wha- Jeff?"

"Hey," said Jeff, in a low voice with a smirk. He ran his hands over Morrison's chest.

"What are you doing?" Said Morrison, biting his lip. He could already feel his body reacting to Jeff's touch.

"You, silly," said Jeff, with a giggle.

Morrison's eyes widened. "But, Phil-"

"I don't want Phil," said Jeff, laying down on Morrison. "I want you."

Morrison closed his eyes and felt Jeff's lips come to him. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Jeff ran his tongue over Morrison's lips, and ground against him. Morrison flipped their positions and pulled Jeff's legs apart, laying between them. "God, you're so sexy."

Jeff moaned. "Mmmm, John. You're so much better than Phil."

"Mmmm," said John, bringing his lips to Jeff's neck. "I knew you wanted me."

"Ugh," said Jeff, running his nails down John's arms. "I've always wanted you."

Morrison brought his hands down to Jeff's pants, sliding then down

~Dream~

Morrison's eyes snapped open and he groaned. "Damn it."

He looked at the time and saw two hours had passed. Morrison sighed and got out of bed, walking over to Jeff and Phil's room.

Jeff nuzzled his face into Phil's neck as they cuddled on the couch. "I love you."

"I love you more," said Phil, kissing his forehead. Jeff giggled and they looked at the door when they heard a knock. Phil groaned and got up, answering the door.

"Hey," said Morrison, standing outside the door. "I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Johnny boy," said Phil, walking out of the room and clapping his hand on Morrison's back. "Come on, we need to have a talk."

"Uh," said Morrison, when Phil started leading him down a hallway. "Last night-"

"I know," said Phil.

"You do?" Said Morrison.

"Yup," said Phil. "Jeff told me what happened."

"And you're not mad?" Said Morrison.

"Nooooooo why would I be mad?" Said Phil. "You only tried to make out with my fiancé."

"Ok, making out is a little extreme," said Morrison. "And technically, he wasn't your fiancé yet."

Phil glared over his shoulder at Morrison, making him look down as they continued to walk. "It's an understatement compared to what you had in mind."

"I wasn't gonna go that far," said Morrison. "I was just, acting in the moment. I only went over there to comfort him."

"Like how you used to "comfort" him?" Said Phil, with a scoff.

"No not like that," said Morrison. "I told you I didn't want that."

"Whatever," said Phil. He stopped walking and turned around to face Morrison, crossing his arms. "I just want you to know, I love Jeff more than anything in this world. I don't know of you like him, or if you just want to fuck him, or whatever. He's mine, so if you even think about trying to do that again, I will not hesitate to knock you to the ground."

"Whatever," said Morrison, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

"I mean it, John," said Phil, taking a very serious tone. "Leave him alone."

"I will," grumbled Morrison, before walking back to his room.

When Phil walked back into his room Jeff looked up at him from the couch. "Did you yell at him?"

"I did not," said Phil, sitting next to Jeff and putting his arm around him. "I just explained calmly to him what would happen if he tried that shit again."

"It wasn't completely his fault," said Jeff, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"He was gonna try to take advantage of you. You didn't do anything wrong," said Phil, turning Jeff's cheek to face him.

"I just, feel dirty," said Jeff, looking Phil in the eye.

Phil smirked. "Well, let's go shower and clean you right up."

Jeff laughed as Phil picked him up and carried him to the shower.

AN: Hey guys! If this chapter'a short I'm sorry I'm moving in a week so everything's hectic haha hope you liked it! Please review! :)

Gea Mari- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

animelvr23- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
